A tree doubled its height every year until it reached a height of 32 feet at the end of 6 years. What was the height of the tree, in feet, at the end of 3 years?
Answer: Going backwards, we see that the tree was $32/2 = 16$ feet at the end of 5 years, $16/2 = 8$ feet at the end of 4 years, and $8/2 = \boxed{4 \text{ feet}}$ at the end of 3 years.